The Shuffle Challenge!
by Kenny-chan Can't Spelll
Summary: This is The Shuffle Challenge! You Pick your Favorite pairing then put your Ipod on shuffle for ten songs and write a oneshot for each of them. NO GOING BACK! Its really fun and super hard!  eheh that's what she said... or he said  SasuNaru


_Warning: Swearing… ahaha. Spelled so bad it could be a different laugnguedge. Random. Soooo bad. _

_I got this from _Funnbunny123 !

_Here are the rules:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like__**. **__**SasuNaru ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ**_

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. __**Hn**__. (-ω- )o＜_

_3. Write a dabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the dabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards. __**THIS SUCKS! (,,#ﾟДﾟ)**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them. (*´ο`*)=3_

**Dear everyone. You will not be able to disifer most of this because I did not have time to use spell check. I will be doing 2 vesrsion chapter 2 is the spelled right one. Ahahah so now u guys will see I REALLY CANT SPELL ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinderella Man- Eminem <strong>_(danm that's hard) (´～`)_

* * *

><p>After finally coming to my sences some may call It I came back. Back to Konoha. Back to where I belong. Back to my home. Back to my love. This is my second chance you may say. And I defiantly won't blow this one. I will distroy all who try to push me down. But this time for a different reason. This time to be where I belong. I'm back. Hell I'm back alright. I'm just back a different person. If I could go ack in time I would. Maybe not ever blow my first chance but hey I'll work with what I have. Fuck the past, I'm not the same person. I will be storng for what I truly belive. I will never go back at this, EVER. So be afraid. Be afraid if you want me out because I will never leave. NEVER AGAIN. So you better be ready.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Misery Business - Paramore<strong>

* * *

><p>I got back what I wanted and man does it feel good. I Naruto Uzumaki finally have Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura thought she was so good. She thought it was all about her she thought it would end up a happy ending for her well it just feels SO good Sakura, I win. You think your unike but trust me your nothing. Now I will show you how happy I am. And danm am I happy. I got what I want. You will never. NEVER. Sasuke Uchiha will never love you I will never love you hell will anyone ever love you? He told me you know, even before we relized we were in love, he never saw himself with you. He says you weren't even present in his futer. I win.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fall for You -<strong>**Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

><p>"I have always's loved you Sasuke-teme you know."<p>

"I have always loved you to Dobe, It's so much better huh?"

"You better belive it!"

"I do, trust me."

"Sasuke. This is the best night of my life."

"Then lets change that."

"What do you mean? I'm finally with you I don't see how I could ever have a better night."

"Your right. So lets make it last forever."

XOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Right Now –Akon <strong>(_Na na na) (o￣∇￣o)_

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Sasuke said looking sadly at his true love.<p>

"I see that." Naruto said coldly.

"Please, I'm sorry please forgive me for leaving you."

"I… don't belive you."

"Our frenship is so important to me, your well being is so important me please belive me! You are so important to me! I can't go on with out you I cry every night without you and I need you back."

"Sasuke…"

"I wish I never left Naruto. I wish you were always with me, I wish you could have stayed with me forever I'm so sorry for leaving you. Please Please Please Forgive me. "

"I-"

"I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Puke -Eminem<strong> _(WHAT! THIS IS AN ANTI LOVE SONG!) Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)_

* * *

><p>Every morning I think to myself what a wast all this time has been. I hated you so much I must have just broke inside. To think I actually KISSED you. You! You're a phyco pink haried BITCH. I love you… AHAHAHHHAH that's halariouse! I said that right? Holly shit man I must be insane. Thank god Naruto finally made me relize how much I hate you I mean I puked over the thought of your… shit I cant even say it! Your so gross with your plastic pink hair and clingyness! Fall down a well you stupid whore! I hope you die! You're a slut when you go to hell I hope saten staps your heart out with a pin needle. Im going to puke your picture just popped up on my computer Oh God I hate you. I hate you SO much! I'm not even mad at you it's just your such a discusting creature! What the hell! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I can't belive how much I wanna through up when I see your face! Now Naru on the other hand…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nine In The Afternoon -<strong>**Panic! At The Disco **_(Note the last one was definatly the longest ahah)_

* * *

><p>There are these two people on the street that I see every day! There so happy! Nothing ever matters to them exept eachother, I want to be like them someday, their eyes are wide and so inlove there always happy hugging skipping smiling and once I even saw them kissing! Someday I want to find someone like that. Someone no matter what the time loves me, and laughes and lookes at me and smiles actually happy and so glad they are with me. There not many people like that. Not nearly enough.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heartless – The Fray Cover Version<strong> _(I'm so screwed) (-_-;)_

* * *

><p>Once someone told me people are nothing. They said humans are hearless creatures who do nothing but thirst for more. He told me the person he loved just sucked the life out of him. He says she was a monster in disguise. But I don't belive him. I don't belive him because he says people where different shields. After time slowly there fake shell fades away and reveils a truly heartless creature. But Sasuke Uchiha has something different then that. He has a shell to a fake mask of hatred. He starts of heartless to everyone. He is what you could discribe as a cold monster but just like what I was told his shell fades away too and reveals something different. His true self. A creature with more hearts then ever imaginable.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>New Perspective - <strong>**Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

><p>I am Sasuke Uchiha. A totall bad ass bastard. I hate everyone. So don't you dare talk to me… yesterday. Well everyday for you but that one boy with ocean eyes tan skin and blond silky hair? You can talk to me today. Because I want to be a different person. I want to see how much My life will crash now that I have opend up to him. Why him? Well I'm not too sure myself. But hey I want to see how much everything will change how far I will go… down. I will go down. I have too, I mean my life will be ruined form this perspective. Well Catch me up I'm out of here.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teenagers- My Chemicle Romance.<strong>_ (EH!) (O_O；)_

* * *

><p>Were all the same you see. We will distroy your house cause fights and just be utter teenagers. You should run from us cuz we will scare the living shit out of you all. Well see you, Me and my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha are going to our old teacher Iruka and Kakashi's house and we are planning on causing quiet a bit of trouble, were breaking all the furniture.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Show Goes On – Lupe Fiasco<strong>

* * *

><p>We fight all day and night threw everything, blood, lives and even power. We fight everyday but we keep striving for a better futer. We stick together though, as human's were prowned to do just that I guess but I feel were different. We fight for everything together. We even fight to show our love for eachother. Hell we fight and we never stop trying to get further. Even once people say we get so far as to say it's over we cant get any farther we know there wrong. Because we know the lights will never go out because our life is like a never ending show and we will always try to make a better finally then the last one.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yatta! It's done! (〃∇〃)<strong>


End file.
